1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for ejecting droplets, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for ejecting droplets onto a substrate using electrical charge concentration between a capillary nozzle and a substrate and liquid bridge breakup.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, droplet ejection apparatuses are used for ejecting very small droplets of liquid onto a substrate or recording paper. Various droplet ejection mechanisms, including the ink-jet mechanism of an ink-jet printer, can be applied in droplet ejection apparatuses. However, an ink-jet mechanism, which applies heat to a liquid (such as an ink), is not suitable for ejecting droplets of a liquid that will be subjected or are susceptible to thermal modification. In particular, when manufacturing biochips, there is a need for a liquid droplet ejection apparatus capable of ejecting droplets of a liquid containing bio-molecules, such as nucleic acids, protein, bio cells, viruses or bacteria, without using heat.